


Bloody Rain

by Chidori95



Category: Naruto
Genre: Murderers, Organized Crime, Rain, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chidori95/pseuds/Chidori95
Summary: She was standing alone at the bus stop waiting for the bus... It was raining and no one was out on roads because of recent news... Nothing too strange, right?





	Bloody Rain

"Alone. Yes, that's the key word, the most awful word in the English tongue. Murder doesn't hold a candle to it and hell is only a poor synonym."

Sakura looked at her watch while rushing out of her office building. She cursed under her breath upon seeing the heavily pouring rain. She glared at the other team members who had cars. She just sighed shaking her head in dismissal and strode away quickly while trying to shield herself with her purse.

She quickly rushed to the bus stop. It was quite and dark, too ominous for her liking. She shivered a bit and looked on her sides. There were only few cars on the road because of the cold weather and the recent news.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a presence beside her and quickly glanced to see a sturdy man in a long rain coat. When their eyes met she quickly glanced away, praying in her heart for the bus to arrive. She bit her lips anxiously and took her phone out.

She had to inform her roommate Ino that she was going to be a bit late. She sent her roommate a quick text and the phone almost fell out of her hand when she heard the odd noise of metal hitting the surface. She looked to the direction instinctively, only to witness the bizarre scene of the man picking a long sharp object from the ground. Their eyes met and she felt her blood run cold on seeing the insane grin on man's face.

Sakura swallowed thickly and in the next moment sprinted from the stop. She ran away praying in her heart that the man wouldn't follow her. When she reached the next stop she was out of breath and panting.

Sakura saw a women standing there searching her clutch. Sakura felt relief wash over her. She quickly made her way closer to woman,

"Ah Thanks God someone else is here too. Do you know when will be the next bus arriving? Ma'am? ..Ugh."

Sakura who was anxiously blabbering felt a jolt and clutched her stomach. She looked down to see the blood pouring out of her stabbed stomach and then above to see the same insane grin and dilated pupils.

"I've been waiting for you.."

The woman mouthed the words and twisted the knife more inside. Sakura felt the tremendous burn and a pain scorching her to her core. She heard the approaching footsteps and peeked on her side to see the man from the previous stop coming closer.

Sakura felt herself becoming disoriented and her mind becoming a muddle of messed thoughts and panic swelled in her heart. Her tears stained her already wet cheeks even more while silent screams got out of her trembling lips.

"There are two serial killers are on loose." Ino had told this news to her with her brows frowned with worry," Sakura please be careful. I'm getting some major bad vibes from this. You know their identity is unknown to police too. They haven't caught them yet and those guys have already killed four people." Sakura had told Ino to relax. But Ino was worried and worry had seeped into Sakura's system too yet she had ignored it.

Sakura remembered the headlines from last night's news bulletin where another victim had been murdered.

The rain was pounding heaving on the roads and on tress overpowering her screams. The thick wall of water making it difficult to see in the dark. Her assaulter were now sitting down to take care of her. She knew what they were going to do. She knew they would tear her apart just like they had done to others. She felt reigned yet the tears were not stopping nor the moans of pain. The woman took out another knife and Sakura's eyes slowly dimmed while she thought…

"Ah I should've took an early leave."

\---->>>The End<<<\----


End file.
